


Mend my soul.

by AbbiNeedless



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, a little bit of eating disorder, he'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiNeedless/pseuds/AbbiNeedless
Summary: I know I should be writing “What if?” but I really needed to get this out of my system. My little brother and I had this idea and we wrote this down, this is our first work together and I’m really proud of what we accomplished (He is 10 years old! ;u;).We think that this is not going to be a long story.Also, english is not our first language so be nice plz.This is based on “Rosie”; a song by our baby Danny, his video “High school talk” and All Stars 2 (All stars really makes me want to write about it, I don’t know why.)You can find me in tumblr as iadoreyoubabydoll ;)Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing “What if?” but I really needed to get this out of my system. My little brother and I had this idea and we wrote this down, this is our first work together and I’m really proud of what we accomplished (He is 10 years old! ;u;).  
> We think that this is not going to be a long story.  
> Also, english is not our first language so be nice plz.  
> This is based on “Rosie”; a song by our baby Danny, his video “High school talk” and All Stars 2 (All stars really makes me want to write about it, I don’t know why.)  
> You can find me in tumblr as iadoreyoubabydoll ;)  
> Hope you like it!

Roy took his suitcases from the back of his Uber and thanked the driver, he had a one month vacation and he was determined to finally have a proper rest. He entered his building elevator and pressed his floor button; he was really into jump to his bed and have good night of sleep. The elevator’s door opened and Roy saw the door of his apartment opened.  


“What the fuck?”  


He ran to his apartment and looked inside, nothing, he let his suitcases on his living room floor.  


“Who’s there?!?” No response. “I’m gonna call the police!”  


No response. He started to walk through his house without finding a soul in it, he took his cellphone out and dialed 911.  


“911, what’s your emergency?”  
“Hello.” Roy said. “I think someone might have broken into my house.”  
“Can you describe why you think that happened?”  
“Yeah…” He entered his room and found more suitcases sprawled all over the floor and a green wig next to his bed. “Actually I just remember I gave my keys to one of my friends, he must have come over before. Thanks for answering me, anyways.”  


He hung up and left his room.  


“Danny, are you in here?”  


Roy walked through his house without finding him.  


“Dan, where are you?”  


Roy heard a sniff coming from the bathroom.  


“Dan? Dan, you there?” He got no response. “I’m coming in.”  


He found Danny curled up in the floor, hiding his face from him behind his knees.  


“Oh my God, Danny, are you ok?”  


Roy was about to ask him again when he heard a sob escape from Danny’s lips, it wasn’t a soft sniff like before, it was a tearing sob that made Roy’s heart break.  


He didn’t think it twice, he took the younger boy in his arms and gave him a strong embrace, he was surprised to see that Danny didn’t push him away, in fact he hugged him back. Danny pressed his face on Roy’s chest and let himself cry while Roy drew circles on his back trying to calm him down.  


He didn’t say a word, Roy knew that sometimes remain silent was better than saying a thousand words.  


Slowly, Danny’s sobs stopped, Roy didn’t stop rubbing his back until he made sure Danny was not crying anymore.  


“Hey, sit here, let me remove your make-up.”  


Danny sat on the tub and saw how Roy took his make-up wipes from the cabinet.  


“I’m sorry…”  
“You don’t have to be sorry.” Roy said while he removed the eyelashes from Danny.  
“Yes, I do. I broke into your house without telling you.”  
“You have my spare key so technically you didn’t break into my house, you know?”  


Roy finished removing all the make-up and saw how the rests of Adore vanished and Danny came back to the world.  


“Here you have, welcome back, Danny.” The younger boy looked at the floor. “Come on, you need to drink something to warm your bones.”  


Danny followed Roy to the kitchen and sat on one of Roy’s chair while he prepared a cup of coffee for him and a hot chocolate for Danny. While he prepared their drink Roy couldn’t help to ask himself what the fuck had happened to Danny.  


He thought Danny was filming All Stars, he was not supposed to know but Danny tells him everything. If Danny was here there were only two options, the filming went really quick or he had been eliminated… Danny couldn’t have been eliminated, no, he was one of the best queens to come from the show, he couldn’t have been eliminated in the first weeks.  


“Here you have, Dan.”  
“Thanks, Bea.” He took a sip from his cup.  
“Dan… What happened to you?”  


He put his cup on the table and looked away from him.  
“…”  
“Danny?” He didn’t seem to answer him. “Daniel.”  
“You’ll get angry.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“I do.”  
“Danny.” Roy took Danny’s hands from his face and looked into his eyes. “I want to help you and to do that I need to know what happened to you so I can know what to do.”  


Roy kept looking into his eyes, Danny’s eyes were swollen and red from crying, it was a heartbreaking view.  


“Ok, I’ll tell you.”  


\----  


“Alright, you can sleep in my bed tonight and tomorrow we’ll have brunch, how about that?”  
“I like the idea.”  
“Good, have a good night.” Roy took a pillow and a blanket from his bed.  
“Willow.” Danny took him by his wrist.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, love.”  


Roy smiled to him, kissed his cheek and closed the door behind him. He threw his things on the couch and gave a tired sigh.  


He wasn’t angry, he was beyond that, Danny was supposed to enjoy his time on All Stars, he was supposed to win a take home the crown, he wasn’t supposed be attacked on his aesthetic, he wasn’t supposed to be pushed to tap out.  


Roy went to his back yard and for the first time in months he lit up a cigarette, the feeling of smoke in his lungs again just made everything worse, he couldn’t calm down, he was pissed off.  


Without thinking he dialed a telephone number on his cellphone.  
“Michelle Visage speaking.”  
“Hi, Michelle, is Roy.”  
“Roy, hi!” Happiness was heard on her voice. “How are you, my dear? Is everything ok?”  
“I don’t know, Michelle, you tell me.”  
“… What do you mean?”  
“Explain to me why I found a heart-broken Danny in my house. From what he told me you should know what happened.”  
“Roy, I…”  
“Why the fuck did you and fucking Raven said those things to him?” Roy was screaming now. “Do you have any idea of what you did to him? You tore his heart apart!”  
“I didn’t mean to do that!”  
“Sure.”  
“This is my job and-“  
“No, Michelle, your job is to help these queens to be better entertainers and what you did to Danny is the total opposite, you broke his heart!... Instead of helping him you made feel like trash, like all of his work is useless...” Roy said in a whisper.  
“…”  
“You owe him an apologize.”  
“I’ll apologize to him.”  
“Good…”  


The only thing that was heard was Roy’s breath.  


“Roy, I’m sorry I did that to Dan, I didn’t mean to hurt him.”  
“I’m not the one you have to apologize to.”  
“I know…I… I think I went too far.” Roy heard real regret on Michelle’s voice. “Sometimes I forget that he is such an emotional boy and that sometimes the things I say to him don’t go in the right way. I’m sorry that I hurt him in that way, I swear I didn’t mean to.”  
“I know, Michelle.” He threw the rest of his cigarette away. “I just… God, if you’d see the way I found Danny you’d have lost it, it wasn’t cute.”  
“I can imagine… I think we… We’ll talk later, give Danny a hug for me, would you?”  
“I will… See you, Michelle.”  


He put his cellphone back on his pocket and run his hand on his hair, he hadn’t been this angry in a very long time, not even when Jason abandoned him; this was a whole new level of anger.  


“Roy?”  


Danny’s voice took him out of his thoughts; he looked up and found a tired Danny, he was wearing a t-shirt with Bianca’s face on it.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“What are you doing outside?”  
“Nothing.” He got up. “What about you? Why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“I…”  
“Yes?”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” He said and his face turned a little bit red.  


Roy gave him a little smile and took his hands.  


“You want me to sleep with you?” Danny nodded. “Well then, come on, baby.”  


They went to Roy’s bedroom, Danny got up in the bed while Roy put on his pajamas and joined him in, the younger boy crawled to him and rested his head on his chest, Roy put his arm around Danny’s waist and played with his hair with his free hand, he knew Danny loved it; it made him sleepy most of the times.  


“Roy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, I’ll always be here for you, baby.” Roy placed a soft kiss on Danny’s temple, he left his lips on his skin more time than what felt normal but he didn’t mind, he wanted the younger man to feel safe and loved. When looked over Danny’s face he saw that he was fast asleep, he let himself join Danny in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, guys.  
> Here is "Rosie" in case you hasn't listened to it [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgfNTrrEkqA](url)  
> This song is important, y'all, it made me cry the first time that I listened to it, I'm not lying.  
> Hope you like it.  
> LilBro: Sorry this is short but we think it has to be like this :) comment what you think! :D

Roy woke up with and empty space by his side.  


“What?” He looked over the clock on the wall _4 am_. Roy noticed that his apartment was colder than a few hours ago, he put on a sweater and went to his backyard, he found Danny sitting on the floor covered with the blanket he had left on the couch earlier that night, Roy noticed that Danny had a pen and a notebook on his hands.  


“You’re going to freeze your ass in here.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It doesn’t matter? Wow, what a waste of a cute ass.”  
“Stupid.” Roy saw how Danny tried to hide his smile, that was the first hint of the Danny he knew.  
“But on a serious note.” He sat next to the younger boy, Danny covered both of them with the blanket and rested his head on Roy’s shoulder. “What are you doing outside? It’s freezing in here.”  
“I needed fresh air.” He said while he drew patterns on his notebook.”  
“Sure…”  
“Also I had a melody and some lyrics in my head, I needed to write them down and record them so I don’t forget them, you see?” He showed him the notebook.  
“I can see… Hey, what if you sing it for me?”  
“Oh… Sure.”  


_Back in the 90's, before it was cool_  
_You would stick up for me after school_  
_We fought with all the teachers_  
_And broke all the rules_  
_Laughted at all the kids, always acting a fool  
_

_____ _

__

_We learn together_  
_We cry together_  
_We share everything_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

__

“Rosie…”  
“Yeah.” Danny closed his notebook and held it against his chest. “She was my best friend.”  
“What do you mean she was?”  
“We haven’t talked since we were 19 years old.”  
“You’re not the kind of person who just stops talking to people, did something bad happen?”  
“Nothing happened like literally nothing happened.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Her stepdad forced her to move to Vegas after he found out that I was gay.”  
“What an asshole!” Roy started getting angry.”  
“Yeah… He did that.” He cleaned the tears from his eyes. “We kept in touch for months but eventually we lost contact, the letters stopped, the calls stopped, everything stopped… She was like my right hand, my right hand and you know I am right handed…”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that, baby.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry. It happened years ago anyway.”  
“But, why are you bringing this up now?”  
“I don’t know, I just… It just happened.” Roy held Danny in his arms. “After what happened with Raven and Michelle all of this shit hit me; Kris, Rosie, my dad…” What started as a sniff turned to sobs, his shoulders started shaking again, Danny covered his mouth trying to quiet his sobs, he failed.  
“Shh, shh, you’re gonna be fine.”  


Danny let himself get lost in Roy’s embrace, for the first time in months he felt safe.  


“Come back to bed, Dan, I promise you everything is going to be better after a good night of rest.”  
“… Ok, let’s go to bed.”  


\----  


Her phone was ringing, she could hear it but she couldn’t find it.  


“Good Lord, where the hell is that chingadera?”  
“Mom, here it is.” Her son gave her a still ringing cellphone.  
“Thank you, Ernie.” Her son returned with her wife and his little son, she pressed the green button. “Hello?”  
“Hi Bon, is Roy.”  
“Hi Roy! Is everything ok? You never call, I mean, I’m happy that you called but you know; you never call.”  
“Well, actually I wanted to talk about Danny.”  
“He’s not here, Roy.”  
“I know, he is at my place.”  
“What?” Bonnie’s alarmed voice made Ernie and Salina look at her. “But… What do you mean he is at your place? He is supposed to-“  
“To be filming, I know.” Ernie gave her a worried look. “The filming didn’t go well for him and he is staying at my place for a while.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“Yeah, he is just a little bit off.”  
“What happened to him? Did something bad happen to my baby?”  


Ernie sat next to her mom, Salina took their son to the garden and left them alone in the living room.  
“Mom, did something bad happened to Dan?” Ernie whispered.  
“Shh.” Bonnie put Roy on the speaker. “Roy?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, Bon, but I think that Danny should explain this to you.”  
“I understand… Roy, then why you called me?”  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
“OK…”  
“Bon, who’s Rosie? What happened between her and Danny?”  


Ernie and Bonnie exchanged a worried look.  


“Hello? Bonnie, are you there?”  
“Yes, I’m still here.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Rosie was Danny’s best friend, they spend more than 15 years being the best of friends, that until her grandma passed away and she had to move to Las Vegas.”  
“Why did that happened?”  
“Because her stepdad was an asshole.” Ernie said. “Hey, man, this is Ernesto.”  
“Oh, hi Ern.”  
“Well, that’s what happened.” Ernie continued. “He found out that Dan was gay and decided to move because of that, he said that he didn’t want her kid to hang out with a fag.”  
“Ernesto!”  
“That’s what he said, mom.” Bonnie gave him a disapproval look. “Roy, why are you so interest in Rosa?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Of course we can.” Bonnie said.  
“I want to find her, I want Danny to meet her again, I think that would lift his spirit again and that would bring back the joyful Danny that we love.”  
“Wow…”  
“That’s really sweet from you.” Bonnie said with cracked voice. “How can we help you?”  
“Can you send me any information you have left from her? That would help a lot.”  
“Of course, Roy, I’ll send it to you this evening.”  
“Thank you, Bon.”  
“Roy.”  
“Yes?”  
“Take care of my baby.”  
“I will.”  


\----  


“There’s something else between them, you know that, right?”  
“Ernie, we don’t know that.”  
“Oh come on, mom, don’t lie to yourself. What kind of guy would do all of this for a 'friend'.”  
“Ernesto, if you are not going to help me to find those papers and shit from Rosie get out of this room.”  
“Ok, ok, I was just saying.”  
“Then don’t say nothing at all.” Bonnie took another box from Danny’s old closet. “We’ll have a long afternoon, mijo.”  
“Come on, mom, let’s find those papers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doin'? We bring to you chapter 3! I'm really proud of this chapter, I loved every word of it and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing this. Enjoy!
> 
> LilBro: You can also find this on AQ in tumblr :3

“So, what you are trying to tell me is that you want to find this girl because…”  
“Because they were the best of friends!”  


Roy called Shane in the early morning, he suggested having brunch with him and Danny but Danny declined and stayed at Roy’s house with Dede and Sammy.  


_“They need company, Roy. They had been alone for weeks, I’ll take care of them.”  
_

__

Roy knew that that wasn’t the real reason Danny didn’t want to go out but he didn’t say a thing, he decided to take the opportunity to talk with Shane about Rosie and all of what he was planning.  


“Ok, I get that but what I really don’t get is why you are so interested on finding her. They haven’t spoken in years!” Shane said and put the papers in the table.  
“After Bonnie and Ernie sent me this I had a talk with Ernie, he said that probably the reason why Danny is bringing her up now is that she knew everything about him, that she knew him like… I don’t know, he said like ‘la palma de su mano’ and that if they were still close she might have noticed that something was off in Danny.”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“Man, we didn’t notice that.”  
“Oh…”  
“We are like his best friends and we didn’t notice that there was something wrong with Dan!”  
“Are you feeling guilty?” Shane asked him.  
“Honest?” Shane nodded. “Yeah, I’m feeling a little bit guilty.”  
“Man, it’s not our fault, you were busy with your comedy tour and I was busy working with Willam and Alaska until she went to the filming, it’s not our fault.”  
“But we knew about his breakup with Kristian and we knew about how hard was for him his dad’s passing and the only thing we did was saying _‘You’ll be better, bitch. Everything will be fine.’_ But we weren’t there for him!” Roy was almost yelling at the end of that sentence.  
“Hey, hey, try to relax.” Shane passed him a glass of orange juice. “I get why you are angry, I get it but you have to relax, use your one month vacation to rest and helping Dan if that’s what you want to do.”  
“What I want is to do is finding this girl.” He pointed at a photo of Danny and Rosie hugging each other. “I want to find her.”  
“… Are you sure that you want that?”  
“I am 100% sure.”  
“Ok… Then I’ll help you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, send me all of this crap and I’ll ask Willam to help me, you like the idea?”  
“Yes, that would help me a lot!”  
“Alright, bitch, send me this and I’ll talk to you later, ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come here.” Shane hugged Roy tightly. “Give Danny a big hug for me, would you?”  
“I will and thank you, Shane, thank you for helping me with this crazy plan.”  
“You don’t have to thank me.” Shane took his jacket and put a $20 bill in the table. “See you later, pussy face.”  
“See you, cum biscuit.”  


\----  


A few days had passed and Danny had stayed every single day in Roy’s apartment, he didn’t want to go back to his own place. He liked Roy’s apartment ‘cause he was never alone, if he wasn’t hanging with Roy he was playing with Dede and Sammy and that’s one of the things he liked the most, he had a lot of fun watching the dogs play and taking them for a walk.  


Today he took them to a park that was really close to Roy’s building, it was 7 AM and there wasn’t a lot of people, he felt like he could have a nice time with them there, Roy didn’t join them ‘cause he was really tired, Danny didn’t insist too much, he knew that touring is really exhausting so he let him be.  


He let Dede and Sammy play alone for a while, he took his notebook out and decided to continue writing, there was a pen between the pages, he opened tha notebook and looked at his handwriting, he read the last lyrics he had written.  


_We learn together_  
_We cry together_  
_We share everything_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

__

“Rosie…” He rubbed his finger on the name written on the page. “Where are you now?”  


\----  


“Wake up, you clown!” Willam said through Roy’s phone speaker.  
“Good morning to you too, bitch.”  
“Did I wake the sleeping beauty?”  
“Oh fuck off, Will.” Roy said with his sleepy voice. “Why are you calling me, anyway?”  
“Because we have information from your girl, Rosa. Duh!”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah!” Roy heard Shane yell. “We found some shit from Rosa.”  
“Then tell me!”  
“Ok, listen to us.” Willam said. “First this girl moved to Las Vegas when she was 17 with her mom and her stepdad.”  
“I know that.”  
“When she was 19 she moved to Azusa again.”  
“Where did you find that?”  
“We found her cousin on facebook, some people use social media to find people and information, not to post memes, you know.” Willam said.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Let’s go back to what we found!” Shane said and continued talking. “According to her cousin, Mariana, Rosie is now living in Pasadena.”  
“That’s everything?”  
“For the moment yes, she told us that she won’t tell us anything else.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she wants to discuss all of this with you.”  
“… What?”  
“Man, would you give information from your cousin to strangers?” Willam asked him.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Exactly! She wants to talk with you; she is really interested on why you want to find her cousin.”  
“Oh, right…”  
“What? Are you still breathing?”  
“Yeah… Do you have her number or something?”  
“I’m sending it to you on whatsapp.” Shane said.  
“You two are so fucking amazing, you know that?”  
“Yes, we do.” Willam said. “You don’t have to thank us, man, we did this ‘cause of the little Dan.”  
“I wasn’t going to thank you, anyway.”  
“You bitch!”  


Roy heard his apartment door open.  


“I gotta go, thank you guys, bye!”  
“And you said you were not going to-“  


He hung up.  


\----  


“Did you have fun with uncle Dan at the park?” Roy talked to his dogs with a high pitched voice while he pet them. “Oh, of course you did, of course you did.”  


Danny enjoyed seeing Roy like this; it was a soft side that he never let people see.  
“Why you didn’t show this vulnerability to the judges?”  
“Shut up, cunt.” He got up and looked at him. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“I’m not that hungry, man.” The younger man said. “I just want a cup of coffee.”  
“You don’t like coffee.”  
“I like having a coffee mocha, it has chocolate on it.” Danny said and took his car keys from the coffee table. “Do you want something, I’ll go to starbucks.”  
“A skinny latté, please.”  
“Ok, I’ll bring it to you.”  


Danny kissed briefly Roy’s cheek and left the apartment just in time so Roy wouldn’t see his blushed face.  


\----  


Beep, beep, beep.  


“Hello?”  
“Hi, I’m looking for Mariana Quintana.”  
“She’s speaking.”  
“Oh, hi Mariana. This is Roy Haylock, my friends Will and Shane gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Are those the guys who were looking for Rosie, right?”  
“Yeah, they were helping me to find her.”  
“Oh yeah, they told me the entire story.”  
“They did?”  
“Yeah.” A little baby was heard crying in the background. “Just give me a moment.”  
“Sure.”  


After a few seconds of waiting the door of his apartment opened and Danny was back with two cups of coffee in his hands.  


“Hey, old lady, I have your latté.” He saw that Roy was talking on the phone. “Who are you talking to? Is that Shane? Hi, Shane!”  
“No, it’s not Shane.” He took the coffee that Danny handed him. “It’s… Matt, we’re talking about… The movie’s sequel.”  
“Oh! Can I talk to him? I have a few ideas.” He reached for Roy’s phone.  
“No! I mean… Let us discuss some things and then you can talk with him, is that ok?”  
“Sure… Are you ok, B?”  
“I’m perfect!” He went to his room. “Thanks for the coffee, Dan!”  


He closed the door and put his cellphone back on his ear.  


“Was that Danny?” Mariana asked.  
“Yeah… Wait do you remember him?”  
“Of course I do! Rosa and he were always together!”  
“Speaking of Rosa, I wanted to talk a little bit about her.”  
“I know, your friends told me.”  
“They told me everything that you told to them yesterday but I wanted to ask you some more things, is that ok?”  
“Of course.”  
“Ok… It is true that she is living now in Pasadena?”  
“Yup.”  
“Why?”  
“When she lived in Vegas she made a lot of mistakes, one of them was that she got pregnant.”  
“Oh my…”  
“Yeah, she knew that Las Vegas was not a good place to raise a kid so she decided to go back to Azusa to live with us for a while.”  
“So she lived with you.”  
“Yeah, we were both 18 and I think she was kinda… Upset with the life because she saw how her friends were going to the university or doing amazing things like Danny going to American Idol and all of that, you know? She started feeling embarrassed and stopped talking to her friends, she just stopped interacting with people.”  
“Because of her pregnancy?”  
“Yeah, she was really embarrassed. I don’t want you to think that she does not love my niece, at the contrary, she loves her and she became a very good mother to her.”  
“So she started having a good life.” Roy asked her, he sat on his bed.  
“Yeah, she met a guy who didn’t mind the fact that she had a daughter and they moved together to Pasadena.”  
“Wow, life turned good.”  
“Yeah, does that answer your questions about her?”  
“Almost every question.” Roy said. “I have one more.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Do you know if she had ever wanted to be friends with Danny again?”  


For a few seconds nothing was heard on his phone besides Mariana’s breathing.  


“If I’m honest, I don’t really know. She had been aware of Danny’s success, she saw him on Drag Race and even went to one of his shows once, that’s everything I know.”  
“I see…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“I should… Look, all of this shit is kinda weird and I think that you should talk with her, I’ll ask her if she’s ok with all of this and I’ll give you her number. What do you think?”  
“It would be great!”  
“Good… I think we’ll talk later.”  
“Yeah, thank you for taking the time of talking with me, thank you.”  
“It’s okay, Roy, you don’t have to thank me, goodbye Roy.”  
“Bye.”  


After Roy hung up he started feeling really nervous, he was doing it, he was a step closer to talk to this girl, a step closer to heal Danny’s heart and that was everything that he wanted.  


He opened the door and looked for Danny, he founded him taking a nap on his couch with Dede curled up on his chest, it was a beautiful view, he took a picture and posted it on Instagram.  


‘Someone enjoys uncle @adoredelano’s visit #sleepingbeauty #thatsmycouchbitch’  


After posting the photo he noticed that Sammy was biting Danny’s notebook.  


“Hey, don’t do that.” He took the notebook from Sammy’s mouth who growling at him. “Oh, don’t be a drama queen.”  


He looked at the notebook and saw that Danny had written a few more lyrics on the Rosie’s song.  


_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Is gone, gone, gone, gone  
_

_____ _

__

__

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Will sing along, long, long, long  
_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“You’ll see her soon, baby.”  


______ _ _

__

______ _ _

Roy kissed his temple and put the notebook on the coffee table, where Sammy couldn't reach for it and wento back to his room. He didn’t stay longer to see the smile that appeared on Danny’s face.

______ _ _

__

______ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> Chapter 4 everybody!

_Court: Roy is Dan with u? I just talked with Alaska in the studio and she told me that Dan tapped out_  
_Court: Man, Dan is not answering his phone, is he with ya?_  
_Court: Answer to me, bitch!_  
_Roy: He is here, Shane. He is ok._  
_Court: From what I heard from Laska I don’t think he is ok!_  
_Roy: He will be.  
_

_____ _

__

Roy put his cellphone away and took two plates of lasagna to the table where Danny was sitting with a cup of coffee in front of him.  


“Here, grandma’s recipe, hope you like it.”  
“You shouldn’t have, man…”  
“I wanted to, grandma always cooked it for us when she went to our house, we loved it.” He took a bite. “She used to say _‘The most important part when you’re cooking is to put your heart in it, when you do this your food always tastes better.’_ and let me tell you that that lady was right.”  
“I can see.” Danny tried to smile at Roy; he looked so proud of his cooking, the lasagna he cooked looked delicious, but Danny couldn’t eat it.  


_“This lasagna has a lot of calories and it’s not gonna help me at all, maybe she was right when she told me that I-“  
_

__

“Dan?”  
“Yes?” Roy’s voice took him out of his thoughts.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, why shouldn’t I?”  
“Well, you’ve been only looking at your plate without even taking the fork. Are you sure you are ok?”  
“Yeah, is just that… I’m not feeling great tonight, I don’t think I should eat, what if I throw up in your bed?.”  
“You clean it up, duh.” A little laugh escape from Danny’s mouth, Roy felt a little bit proud of himself. “Come on, Dan, eat a little.”  
“Can I have just a little bit of salad?”  
“What!?” He put a hand on his chest. “Adore ‘Motherfucking’ Delano is going to eat just a salad? You’re not my willow!”  
“You’re stupid.”  


Danny took the smallest plate he found on the kitchen and served himself a little bit of salad, he made sure Roy was not looking at him, he threw the salad to the trashcan and went to sleep.  


\----  


“Danny?” Roy knocked again on his own room’s door, last night Danny couldn’t stop moving so he decided to sleep in the couch, next morning when he went to check on Danny he found that the door was locked. “Danny, are you awake?”  
“Hfff.”  
“Come on, man, I cooked breakfast.”  
“…”  
“Dan, you had not eaten anything else than salad since yesterday, you have to eat breakfast at least; breakfast is the most important meal of the day!”  
“I’m not hungry.”  


Roy rested his forehead on his room’s door.  


“Dan you can’t continue this, you have to eat something.”  
“I told you that I’m not hungry, Roy, please leave me alone.”  


Roy sighed frustrated and sat on the floor next to the door and answered the text he had received earlier.  


“I think you should really come to talk to him.”  


\----  


“Get up, Dan! The sun is up, the birds are singing, it’s a beautiful day!” He saw how Roy opened the curtains and all the sun light hit he in his face.  
“I told you to leave me alone, Roy.” Danny took the blanket and covered his head.  
“Well, you have to still be sleeping to confuse your almost brother’s voice with Roy’s.”  


After a few seconds of realization he turned his face to where the voice was coming.  


“You’re not Roy.” He said.  
“I’m the one and only Chris Crocker and I still want the people to leave Britney alone!... Wow, you’re not laughing.”  
“I still think is funny, though.”  
“Man… You look pretty fucked up.”  
“Do you think I don’t know that?” He laid his back in the bed, Chris sat beside him and started running his hand on his hair.  
“Dan… You’re not ok.”  
“…”  
“Come on, what’s wrong?”  


Danny looked at the door to make sure it was closed.  


“If you’re here is because Roy already told you.”  
“He told me a little bit, yeah, but I want to hear it from you, no from someone else.” He helped him sit. “Come on, talk with Uncle Chris.”  


Danny looked at the door to make sure it was closed.  
“I actually haven’t said this to Roy so… Don’t tell him, please.”  
“Ok, deal.”  
“When I was there listening to my critics it was too much for me to handle, I thought that singing the song that I wrote for Kris would show them how much of my heart I put on my music, but they didn’t see it.” He felt how the tears were forming in his eyes. “They just saw my outfit, it looks like my outfits are always the fucking problem. It was a fucking talent show and they just critiqued the dress Bianca made for me, they didn’t give me a fucking critic about my talent and then Raven Symoné goes and tells me that I look like Demi Lovato before fucking rehab, do I look that wasted? Do I look that bad? I thought that I... I thought that I was doing my job correctly, I thought that I was giving my fans a good model to look up to.”  


Danny’s shoulders were shaking again, he couldn’t control the sobs that were coming out of his mouth, Chris took him in his arms and let him cry, he grabbed his shit and cried on his shoulder.  


“Sorry, I let tears stains all over your shirt.”  
“Don’t apologize, it’s okay. Now listen to me.” He took Danny’s face and looked into his eyes. “You are not doing a bad job, your fans really love you and I’m sure they would support your decision. Besides, what the fuck does Raven Symoné has on her head? You don’t like fucking Demi Lovato, she wishes she could looks as good as you.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Danny smiled for the first time in days.  
“Now you and I are going to have breakfast.”  
“I’m not hungry.” Their silence was interrupted by a rumble coming from Danny’s stomach.  
“Yeah, sure thing, man.” He got up from the bed. “I’m gonna make you the huevos rancheros your mom taught me to cook and after we have breakfast we’ll go back to Azusa.”  
“Why?”  
“Because your mom misses you and she asked me to take you back home.” He took a pair of shorts from the floor and threw them to Danny. “She thinks that it would be the best for you to go back for a while.”  
“Ok, I’ll go.”  
“That’s my chola! Now let me cook these eggs.”  


\----  


Roy was biting his nails while he waited for Chris, having to reach for someone else made him very angry with himself, he couldn’t help Dan with was going on in his mind and that made him feel useless. The sound of the door opening took him out of his thoughts.  


“Hey.”  
“Hey… So? Is he ok?”  
“He’s not but he will be.” Chris went to his fridge and took some sauce and eggs from it. “And I’m gonna take him back to Azusa.”  
“What?.”  
“Is the best for him, he needs to find himself again.” He cracked the eggs into the pan. “And you better get that sorted out.”  
“I will.”  
“What are you gonna get sorted out?” Danny went into the kitchen wearing a Roy’s hoodie and a pair of shorts.  
“Some details from my next tour, nothing to worry about.” He retired a lack of hair from Danny’s face. “How are you feeling?”  
“Fucked up.”  
“You’ll feel better after having breakfast.” Chris said while he put the eggs on the tortillas and handed the plate to Danny. “Come on, eat.”  


\----  


“I’ll take this to the car!”  
“Thanks, man!”  


Chris took the last suitcase from the floor and closed the door leaving them alone again, Danny couldn’t look at Ryo, he was feeling like he was such a dead weight for Roy right now.  


“So… You’re leaving.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Dede and Sammy are definitely going to miss you.”  
“I’m gonna miss them as well.”  
“What about me? Are you going to miss me?”  
“Are you fucking kidding with me, right?” For the first time in all day Danny looked at Roy’s eyes, he felt like he was losing in those beautiful brown eyes. “Of course I will.”  


Danny put his arms around Roy’s neck and Roy put his hands on Danny’s waist, both of them looking sad, they weren’t sure of how much time they were going to be apart and that broke their hearts.  


“I wish you never have to leave, maybe you don’t think the same but you bring light to this apartment.”  
“I’ve been just literally walking around swallowing in my depression.”  
“Not when you’re playing with Sammy, petting Dede or letting me play with your hair.”  
“I love when you do that, I love it.”  
“I love doing it.”  


A comfortable silence was set between them, Danny looked at Roy’s lips; was it wrong wanting to kiss your best friend in a moment like this? Roy would say that he was confusing the facts and that they shouldn’t be doing this, he always said it, it was always wrong.  


Dan didn’t want it to feel wrong, he wanted it to feel right.  


“Dan! What is taking you so long?” Chris opened the door and looked at them surprised. “Oh, I was just… I’ll wait for you in the car.”  
“No, wait there I was just saying goodbye.” He looked back at Roy. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For everything." He said. "Taking care of me, being the best of friends, being you, thank you. You are the best friend someone can ask for.”  
“You don’t have to thank me.”  
“I do.” He kissed the corner of Roy’s mouth. “We’ll see each other again soon, love you, man.”  
“Love you too.”  


Danny sent him a last kiss before he closed the door and left.  


\----  


Days had passed and Danny was feeling better, his mom’s hugs and kisses were the best medicine ever, playing cards with his brothers and playing in the park with his nieces and nephews was a lot of fun and the worries of All Stars 2 went to the back of his mind, he was feeling relaxed.  


Danny heard a car arriving to his mom’s house.  


“Look, Dan.” Bonnie said. “Someone arrived.”  
“Meh, don’t care, I’m sleeping.”  
“Oh believe me, you care.”  


Danny got up from his mom’s lap and looked at the house’s entrance; he would recognize that black car anywhere. Roy and Shane got out of the car and smiled to him, Roy went to the back door and opened, a black haired woman got out of the car with a little girl by her side and a little boy in her arms. Danny felt the air abandoning his lungs.  


“No fucking way.” The woman looked at him and smiled shyly. “Rosie?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everybody! I have this chapter ready since I posted chapter four and I was like "I'm gonna wait like a week to post last chapter" but I'm a freaking impatient girl so I decided to post it today!  
> This chapter... GOD, we put a lot of work and of our hearts in it to make it perfect.  
> Your comments here and in AQ really warm my heart, I mean it! <3  
> I really hope you like this, my good friend Velooooooour says that she loves it and that you'll love it as well (hope she's right xp)  
> LilBro: Tell us what you think in the comments and a kudo if you want to :p
> 
> You can talk with me in [iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com](url)  
> Love ya <3

Dan was no longer lying in his mom’s lap, he was standing and looking into her childhood best friend and he was not sure if he remembered how to breathe.  
Rosie looked almost the same as she did when they were younger, her hair is longer though and she has tattoos in her arms, he can see a tattoo of a skull in her right arm.  


“Mama! We saw him in TV as well!” The little girl says and takes Rosie’s hand.  
“Yeah, we did.” Rosie says, even her voice sounds the same.  
“Can I go to say hi?”  
“Yes, baby.” Rosie whispered.  


The little girl ran to him and offered him her hand.  


“Hi, my name is Anna.” Danny took her hand and shook it. “Me and my mama saw you on TV!”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah!” She said excitedly. “We watched you jump from that thing and we watched you sing like Penny! Did you know that my mama cried because you didn’t win?”  
“Anna!”  
“Sorry, my bad.” Roy said, Shane pinched his arm.  
“What? Is the truth and you told me that I always have to talk with the truth and that’s what I’m doing.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Rosie, looking at Anna like this made him think a lot about Rosie, she used to look the same when they were kids. The resemblance was even scary.  
“So you cried.” Danny talked for the first time with her in years.  
“Of course I cried! I saw my homie being eliminated from American Idol and I saw him lose in Drag Race, it broke my heart!”  


_“Homie, she still says I’m her homie.”_ This thought made her heart warm.  


__

“Oh Rosie…”  


He walked to her and hugged her tightly, she was as tiny as he remembered, she hugged him back with the same amount of strength and love. This felt familiar, this felt as home.  


A little cry made them get apart.  


“Sorry, Danny is sometimes not happy when someone hugs mama.” The little girl said by his side.  
“Danny?” Dan looked at Rosie blushing.  
“Hmm… Maybe I… Well, you know, I had a second baby, a boy.” He looked at the little boy in her arms. “And I decided to name him as one of the people that I loved the most in my good years: Daniel.”  


He covered his face to hide the surprise mask that was on his face, he was beyond happy in this moment.  


“Hey, do you want to come in? You haven’t been here in a while.” Bonnie said, she hugged Dan’s shoulders.  
“That’s true.” Dan said. “And we have a lot to talk about.”  
“Yeah.” She took his hand and squeezed. “We do.”  


\----  


They were in Bonnie’s living room. Shane and Chris were playing in the floor with little Danny and Anna, Dan and Rosie were sitting in the big couch talking endlessly with each other and Bonnie and Roy were sitting in the kitchen’s table.  


“Look at my baby.” Bonnie said. “I haven’t seen him this happy in months.”  
“Me neither.” Roy said.  
“It’s great to see him happy again.” She took a drag from her cigarette. “I remember when Rosie’s stepdad took her away from us, Danny was heartbroken, he didn’t even sing for months.”  
“Wow…”  
“Yeah. When Chris took him back home he was the same, he didn’t talk, he didn’t sing, he didn’t want to eat, not even fucking pizza.”  
“Yeah, I struggled a lot with that when he was living with me.” Roy said while he saw Danny laughing at something Rosie had said, he hasn’t heard a genuine laugh from him in a while and hearing it again was priceless.  
“Can I ask you something, Roy?”  
“Sure.”  
“Why did you do this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why did you put so much effort in this? I know you adore my son but I didn’t even think you would put so much effort in making him happy.”  
“I just hate seeing him sad, it’s a view that I cannot stand.” He saw how Dan and Rosie compare their skulls tattoos. “I couldn’t stand it, Bonnie, I couldn’t.”  


Bonnie nodded and took another drag of her cigarette.  


“That’s what I wanted to hear.”  


\----  


Danny helped Rosie to take her kids to the bed.  


“Are you sure you don’t mind them sleeping in your bed?” Rosie asked him.  
“Nah, it’s ok.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Yeah, it’s ok.”  


After they put them in bed he took his backpack and joined his friends in his mom’s backyard, he put his backpack in the table and took his laptop out. When he took the laptop out his notebook fell and opened in the floor. Rosie picked it up.  


“Hey, your notebook fell…”  
“My notebook what?” He turned to look at her. “Oh, wait, what are you reading?”  
“You wrote me a song?” She asked him.  


Danny didn’t remember how to talk, all of their friends looks were on them.  


“Well… Yes, I did.” Rosie gave him a confused look. “What?”  
“Nothing, its’ just that…”  
“That…” He looked at her expectantly.  
“I’ve never thought that someone would write me a song.” She had a big smile on her lips, she passed her finger in the song’s name.  
“Do you want me to sing it for you?”  
“Would you?”  
“Of course!”  


He opened the laptop and start looking for something.  


“In the days I’ve been here I had the chance to record some shit with Chris.” Chris nodded at him. “One of the things we record was this track for the song, I hope all of you like it.”  


Rosie handed him his notebook back, Danny took a long breath.  


He started to sing.  


_Back in the 90's, before it was cool_  
_You would stick up for me after school_  
_We fought with all the teachers_  
_And broke all the rules_  
_Laughted at all the kids, always acting a fool  
_

_____ _

__

Memories started to fly in their minds.  


_We learn together_  
_We cry together_  
_We share everything_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

“Danny?, Danny!” Rosie ran to him and hugged him, they were seven years old. “What happened? Why are you crying?”  
“My dad is going to leave my mom and it’s all my fault!” He was sure all of their neighbors could heard him cry.  


_We love together_  
_We helped each other_  
_We flew with no wings_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

“What? You are not the reason he is leaving, why are you saying this?”  
“Because he said it! He said that he didn’t want a nancy boy as his son, that I’m embarrassing!.”  
“No, Danny you’re not!” Rosie and Danny remained hugged for minutes. “You are the best friend I could have and nothing your dad says is gonna change that!”  


_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Is gone, gone, gone, gone  
_

_____ _

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Will sing along, long, long, long  
_

_____ _

Danny ran to Rosie’s house as fast as he could, he reached the door and knocked.  
No one answered.  
“Rosie! Open up, it’s Danny!” He knocked again. “Rosie!”  
“She’s not here, son.” Rosie’s neighbor said from her porch.  
“What do you mean?”  
“They’re gone, they left.”  
“No… No, they didn’t!” He knocked again even louder. “They didn’t leave!”  
“Repeat that until you believe it.” She took a long drag from her cigarette. “She is never going to come back, son.”  


_Senior year was always blue_  
_Without you_  
_You know me well enough_  
_Man, you know it's true  
_

_____ _

“Look at the fag all alone now.” Santos said and pushed him into the lockers. “Where is your lifesaver now, faggot?”  
“Leave me alone…”  
“He’s not even saying a lot, man, he must miss his hero.”  
“What are you without her, eh?” Claire asked him.  
“I know what he is.” Santos punched his face and made him hit his head in the cold floor. “Nothing!”  


_I'm thinking of my homie_  
_Hoping she is too_  
_We've got our own lives_  
_Now, what to do?  
_

_____ _

_We learn together_  
_We cry together_  
_We share everything_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

“Is there someone who you wish you could see again?” Ru asked him.  
“Yeah, I had a friend when I was younger who I literally gave a piece of my heart, I would love to see her again.”  
“Where is she now?”  
“I’m not sure.” He said. “We got distanced when we were teens, I don’t know if she is ok now.”  
“Well, you got a chance with us for her to know that you’re doing great, maybe after the show she will reach out for you.” Ru took his hand and smiled to him.  
“There’s nothing I would love the most.”  


_We love together_  
_We helped each other_  
_We flew with no wings_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Is gone, gone, gone, gone  
_

_____ _

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Will sing along, long, long, long  
_

_____ _

He wrote a note.  
**Mom, sorry for taking the car without asking you. I’ll be back soon, love you.**  
He heard Mariana saying that Rosie was back, he didn’t want to believe it, he wasn’t sure Mariana was saying the truth. He drove to her house and parked outside, he waited for what felt like hours and then there she was, Rosie was standing next to her cousin, laying her head in her shoulder.  


_Mother of her own, she takes on the world_  
_Stays the best mom for her little girl_  
_I watch from afar, like maleficent_  
_In love with the story of my old best friend  
_

_____ _

Danny got out from the car and waited for her to turn around, when she did it he was caught off guard, Rosie was there but she was extremely different; she was pregnant. Danny had his mouth agape, he couldn’t believe what was happening in front of his eyes, she looked at him.  
“Rosie?”  
She ignored him and got into her cousin’s car and drove away.  
Danny never saw her again.  


_We learn together_  
_We cry together_  
_We share everything_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

_We love together_  
_We helped each other_  
_We flew with no wings_  
_And i'll love you forever_  
_Oh Rosie, oh Rosie  
_

_____ _

Adore was finishing her number in her concert in Azusa when he recognize a face in the audience, he would recognize that face anywhere.  
“Thank you, my cholos family for a wonderful night!” She said on the microphone. "Goodnight, everybody!”  
He let Bianca in the stage so she could close the show, she put on a hoodie and ran into the crowd looking for her.  
He didn’t find her.  


____

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Is gone, gone, gone, gone  
_

_______ _ _ _

_Bring me back my Rosie_  
_My pockets full of posies_  
_The best friend that i ever had_  
_Will sing along, long, long, long  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you cried.”  
“Of course I cried! I saw my homie being eliminated from American Idol and I saw him lose in Drag Race, it broke my heart!”  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Along_  
_Sing along  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rosie hugged her legs and hided her face behind them, Danny put his notebook down and hugged her, her shoulders were shaking.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Rosie?” He whispered.  
“You fucking asshole!” Rosie looked at him, all of her mascara was ruined but she was smiling. “You better help me fix my make-up because I’m sure it’s ruined now.”  
“I’ll fix it for you, promise.”  
“Oh, come here, you fucker!”  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny sat on her legs and hugged her tightly, he had a big smile on his lips.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was happy again.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy got away from his friends, he was alone standing next to the kitchen’s door wiping a tear away.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Roy? Are you alright?”  
“Yes.” He turned. “I’m ok, Shane.”  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shane sat on the floor, Roy joined him.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think you did the right thing, you know?” Both of them were looking at Dan and Rosie who were hugging. “Just look at them.”  
“I haven’t seen him this happy in months, it’s good to see him like this again.”  
“It’s great.” Shane agreed.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A comfortable silence was set between them.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you going to tell him?”  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy looked at Danny, he was showing Rosie pictures of his drag in the computer and explaining her how he transformed.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nah, I can wait.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yeah.” Danny looked at him and smiled. “I’m sure I can wait.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
